Pour être digne de ton amitié
by laulaustory
Summary: "Je voudrais vraiment être digne de ton amitié." Et si une dispute révélait une chose importante, terriblement importante pour deux êtres ?


_**Voilà une petite fic pour la fête de l'amitié pour ma Ghy (MortalDestiny).**_

_**Bien-sûr la série et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire.**_

**Pour être digne de ton amitié.**

Debout au milieu de la pièce, Castiel regardait son protégé s'agiter dans tous les sens. Il avait toujours beaucoup de mal à comprendre pourquoi Dean éprouvait le besoin d'arpenter la pièce de long en large, lorsqu'il était énervé.

Il commençait à bien connaître le langage corporel de l'aîné Winchester, les lèvres serrées, la mâchoire contractée, le regard assombrit, et le corps entier tendu.

Oui aucun doute à avoir, l'homme face à lui n'était pas calme et heureux.

Mais sincèrement il avait de nombreuses difficultés à être en phase avec son protégé, pourquoi il n'arrêtait pas de bouger ? Il était certain, que si il aurait été humain, il aurait eu une migraine à le regarder.

Dean était énervé, mais** VRAIMENT** énervé. Ce n'était pas une petite colère, non, c'était une véritable rage qui coulait dans ses veines. L'autre emplumé face à lui, lui déconseillait de remettre l'âme de son petit frère dans son corps. Il ne s'attendait quand même pas à ce qu'il prenne la nouvelle calmement ?

Si l'âme de son frère retournait dans son corps, il risquait de mourir à cause des tortures qu'elle avait subie. Mais si il ne récupérait pas très vite, c'est Dean lui même qui devrait le tuer d'une balle dans la tête.

Sam était absolument effrayant, et il en fallait beaucoup pour faire peur à Dean. Son frère pouvait regarder un démon le torturer et ne pas ressentir le besoin de l'aider. Son frère ne ressentait plus rien, plus aucune émotion, et ça c'était mauvais. Si son frère ne pouvait ressentir la peur, alors il ne pourrait pas faire le maximum pour se protéger.

Et en plus voir Castiel devant lui, droit comme un i, avec son visage sans expression, lui donnait des envies de rouer l'ange de coups. C'est vrai, il lui annonçait que son frère était plus ou moins condamné à court terme, il pourrait au moins faire semblant d'avoir l'air affecté, au lieu de lui offrir son habituel masque d'indifférence.

Malheureusement pour avoir déjà mit un coup de poing à l'ange, et en avoir retirer plus de mal que de bien (plusieurs os de la main fêlés), il ne pouvait pas recommencer l'expérience.

_Dean, je pense que tu devrais essayer de ta calmer. S'énerver ne va pas arranger la situation._, dit Castiel d'une voix unie.

Les mots de l'ange réussirent presque à doubler sa rage.

_Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de quoi tu parles ! Comment oses-tu me dire ce que je dois faire ? Tu es comme Sam, tu ne ressens aucune putain d'émotion !_, hurla Dean

Malgré sa réflexion précédente, inconsciemment il lança son poing vers le visage de son protecteur.

Poing qui fut stoppé par la main de Castiel, entourant son poignet.

_Et toi, Dean, tu oses t'attaquer à moi ? Après tout ce que j'ai fais pour toi, tous les sacrifices que j'ai dû faire rien que pour toi, toujours que pour toi. Je suis en pleine guerre civile au paradis, et au lieu d'aider mes frères dans les batailles, je suis là à tes côtés. Je ne te pensais pas si ingrat._

A chaque phrase prononcée, l'ange avait avancé vers Dean. Il était à présent à quelques centimètres de lui, sa main toujours accrochée à son poignet.

Le regard plongé l'un dans l'autre, plus un son n'émanait d'eux.

Sortant de sa transe, Dean s'éloigna un peu de l'autre le forçant à le lâcher.

_Tu as raison, je pense que tu devrais t'en aller. Tu as mieux à faire ailleurs. On va se débrouiller tout seul, ne t'inquiètes pas._

Dean avait parlé d'une voix calme, presque douce. Les mots de l'ange avait eu l'effet d'une douche froide. C'est vrai il avait été égoïste, Castiel l'avait beaucoup aider par le passé, et il ne lui avait jamais vraiment rendu la pareille.

Aujourd'hui son protecteur avait des problèmes, et lui il exigeait qu'il vienne l'aider au lieu de le laisser régler ses problèmes. Car Dean était quelqu'un de lucide, jamais il ne pourrait l'aider, il n'en avait pas les capacités. Il n'était qu'un homme fragile face à des géants de lumière.

Et puis après tout qu'est-ce qu'était un humain, même si c'était son petit frère, face à la guerre des anges dont l'issue pourrait s'avérer fatale pour l'humanité ?

Et cette constatation, lui brisait le cœur. Il n'arrivait pas à être un bon frère pour Sam, il ne pouvait pas régler ses problèmes comme quand il était encore enfant, et il n'était même pas un bon ami envers Castiel.

La seule chose qu'il réussissait encore à faire correctement c'était la chasse.

Castiel regardait Dean, il voyait une palette d'émotions sur son visage, des émotions qu'il n'avait jamais encore vu chez son protégé. C'est vrai qu'il devrait sûrement partir, il serait sans doute plus utile ailleurs. Mais voir Dean ainsi, cela remuait quelque chose en lui. Castiel ne comprenait vraiment pas son protégé, ni ce que lui ressentait et faisait pour son protégé.

Dean, voyant que l'ange ne bougeait pas, décida de le presser, il avait vraiment besoin d'être tout seul là.

_Vas-y on va survivre sans toi, mais je suis pas sûr que les autres emplumés là-haut le peuvent, alors s'il te plaît retournes-y._

Castiel décida d'écouter Dean après tout, il pourrait toujours revenir plus tard.

Lorsque Dean entendit le bruit caractéristique des ailes de l'ange, il s'effondra sur le lit de la chambre du motel, et chose qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des années, il pleura.

* * *

8 ! Non, 9 ! 8 ou 9, bon sang ? A moins que ce soit 10 ? Ou bien plus ? Dean essayait tant bien que mal de compter le nombre de cadavres de bouteilles de bière sur le sol de la chambre.

Mais vu son état d'ébriété avancé, il y avait de grandes chances qu'il ait commencé à voir double depuis un petit moment.

Après avoir essuyer les dernières larmes qu'il avait versées, il avait appelé Sam, pour lui dire de ne pas revenir ce soir, car il allait sûrement ramener une fille.

Mais au lieu d 'aller dans un bar, il était aller dans une supérette, et avait acheté deux packs de bière.

Puis il était rentré au motel, et avait commencé à se bourrer joyeusement la gueule, histoire d'oublier sa vie pathétique pour la soirée.

Mais seulement, un homme ivre avait toujours quelques caractéristiques spécifiques, outre le fait que la boisson agissait comme un sérum de vérité, un homme ivre n'avait plus d'inhibitions, donc faisait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Et comme on pourrait s'en douter, un homme saoul a rarement de bonnes idées.

Mû par un sentiment étrange, il décrocha son téléphone et appela Castiel.

Tombant sur la messagerie, il décida quand même de vider ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, et c'est d'une voix étonnamment claire, il se mit à parler :

_Eh Cas, tu réponds pas tu dois certainement être en train de botter le cul aux sbires de Raphaël. Vas-y mec tu es le plus fort ! Tu sais je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure, je suis vraiment en dessous de tout parfois. Je suis désolé Castiel, je ne suis pas un bon ami mais tu sais, tu es mon premier ami. J'ai jamais eu d'amis avant alors je ne sais pas comment on fait. Y a toujours eu que papa, Sammy et moi. Et Bobby aussi. Alors je suis vraiment content mec de t'avoir rencontrer, outre le fait que tu m'es sorti de l'enfer bien-sûr. Et j'ai bien conscience que je t'apporte rien au vu de tout ce que tu m'apportes. Je voudrais vraiment être digne de ton amitié. Mais j'espère vraiment que tu continueras à venir nous voir. Bon je vais te laisser et aller me noyer sous ma douche pour oublier mon mal de crâne et le fait que je me suis une fois de plus ridiculisé. BIP._

Puis il se dirigea plus ou moins facilement vers la salle de bain, une bonne douche et au lit. Il avait assez fait de conneries pour aujourd'hui.

Il claqua la porte de la salle de bain, sans savoir que sur le toit du motel se trouvait un ange avec un téléphone collé à son oreille, un ange qui pour la première fois de son existence était ému.

Il était ému parce que un petit humain l'aimait lui, pas pour ce qu'il représentait : l'espoir, la puissance, une nouvelle vie mais pour ce qu'il était au plus profond de lui, un être qui avait besoin d'être aimé.

Un bruit de téléphone que l'on referme, un bruissement d'ailes et le toit fut déserté.

Dans les ténèbres qui entouraient la chambre, un être se déplaçait silencieusement dans la pièce. Il se dirigea vers le lit où dormait un homme d'une trentaine d'années. Il s'assit lentement sur le lit à côté de l'humain endormi. Il lui chuchota :

_Dean, tu es un véritable miracle à toi tout seul. Qui pourrait se vanter de pouvoir chambouler un ange ? Tu es le seul humain qui a réussit à me faire éprouver d'aussi vives émotions. Tu sais nous les anges nous sommes aimés de Dieu, mais grâce à toi, je suis plus chanceux que les autres, car moi j'ai un être de plus sur qui compter. Merci Dean. Et puis franchement, je ne vois pas qui pourrait être plus digne de mon amitié que toi. Tu es un de ceux qui a stoppé l'apocalypse et en plus tu es le seul à me faire ressentir des émotions aussi violentes._

Castiel, doucement posa sa main sur l'épaule de Dean, et soudainement il vit un sourire éclairer le visage endormit. Il sourit également, heureux d'avoir apaisé son ami.

Dans un bruissement d'ailes, les derniers mots chuchotés furent perdus.

_A bientôt._

FIN.


End file.
